Christmas Miracles
by guardianranger
Summary: Meet Alison Maria Deeks-Williams. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_Name: Alison Maria Williams (Deeks)_

_Age 13 Years old_

_Birth Mom: Rachel Williams-deceased_

_Birth Father:Danny-Danno Williams-Detective_

_Sibling: Grace Williams-10 years old_

_(Alison is currently sitting in the headquarters) of the NCIS-in Los Angeles. She has been recently told her birth mom-Rachel Williams was killed like 4 days ago by Hetty._

_Hetty is sitting at her desk-drinking some tea at the moment. _

_Alison is staring in open space. "Does Marty know that my dad is still alive?"asked Alison who was wondering._

_(Hetty is thinking a moment to herself)._

_(Marty Deeks, Kensi Blye, Sam Hanna, Gregroy Callen, Nate Getz, Eric Beal and Nell Jones) come into the headquarters with bags at the moment._

_Hetty stands up from her desk walks around it-turns towards her agents in the face. "I'm sending Alison to Hawaii on a mission"answered Hetty saying out loud._

_Agents frozed in their spots._

_"Hetty! Reason why your sending our niece to Hawaii?"asked Sam and Kensi who were wondering._

_"Yeah! Reason why you are sending my adopted daughter to Hawaii?"asked Marty who was curious at the moment._

_Alison already had suitcases with her on the floor. "Hetty, Just informed me that my birth mom was killed-I'm needed in Hawaii"answered Alison._

_"Hetty! If Alison is going to go to Hawaii-we are going too"answered Kensi looking at their boss._

_Hetty puts her hand up in the air. "Alison will give some important papers to the Hawaii five-0 task force, nothing should happen there"answered Hetty saying it out._

_(Steve, Kono,Chin,Ben,Danny and Grace) were dressed in their dressed up clothes._

_Danny and Steve would be gaining custody of Grace-since Danny and Steve actually live together._

_They were all at the office of the Hawaii Five-O task force at the moment._

_Grace hasn't said one word so far._

_(Knocked on the office doorways)_

_"Excuse me! Did I come to the right place?"asked Alison who was standing there with some bags on the ground._

_Hawaii Five-0 Task force standing up now in the office._

_"Did you need help with something?"asked Chin who wondering._

_Alison not sure what to say to the group. "I was just informed that my birth mom was killed 4 days ago"answered Alison._

_"Sorry! For the loss of your mom"answered Danny._

_Alison nods her head. "I believe you knew my birth mom-Rachel Williams"answered Alison._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_Danny standing there in shocked of the news._

_"No! That's possible, Rachel would had said something about having another child"answered Steve pointing it out._

_Grace comes into the room. "Danno! I'm sorry-but mommy didn't want you to know-she gave up a girl. I overheard her and Stan talking about it like 2 weeks ago"answered Grace._

_"How do we know you aren't making this up?"asked Kono._

_Alison hands them some important papers she was holding._

_"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Detective Danny-Danno Williams at first didn't say anything else-when he was handed the information regarding-Rachel's-his ex-wife about having another child-one who was adopted and is being raised in California at the moment._

_Grace had many questions for her older sister. _

_As for the other members of the task force-they had many question too._

_Detective Chin Kelly looked at Alison Maria (Deeks) in the face. "Why! Didn't your guardians notified Detective Williams earlier about you being his daughter?"asked Chin who was curious._

_"Yes! We would like to know that answer too. Why are you coming here on the day we are burying my dead ex-wife"demanded Danny Williams._

_Alison Maria (Deeks) wasn't sure what to say to the group. "I was just told to give you the information by my guardians boss in California. So! You would know had another child-besides Grace here"answered Alison who shugs her shoulders._

_(6 hours later) after the funeral gatherings._

_Alison was talking to someone on her cell-phone at the moment. "Package has arrived to it's destination"answered Alison._

_Meaning giving the important information to the task force._

_"Alison! Can we talk?"asked Grace not sure what to say to her new sister she has never met before._

_Alison hangs up the phone-just in time to pull out her gun from the secret hiding place. "Grace! Get down"shouted Alison._

_Grace get's down just in time._

_BANG!_

_Shouts could be heard somewhere nearby._

_"Grace! Are you ok?"asked Kono racing towards the two girls._

_Kono noticed what Alison was holding in her hands._

_Alison glares at Kono and Grace in the face._

_"Alison! Where did you get a gun?"asked Kono who was wondering how a 13 year old was able to be carrying a gun._

_Alison looks at Kono in the face. "I have special permission to used this gun-in protecting my family"answered Alison._

_Grace sees blood coming from Alison. She screams loudly._

_Steve McGarrett and Danny-Danno Williams come racing over in a flash of lightening._

_"Monkey! What's wrong?"asked Danny._

_Grace points to Alison who suddenly collapses onto the pavement in front of them. "Blood! Alison she pulled the tigger from the gun towards that guy"answered Grace pointing to the guy who was killed in the line of fire._

_Steve, Kono and Danny looked at each other in the face._

_Grace sobbing into Danny-Danno-shoulders. "I don't want my sister to die"cried Grace sobbing into her dad's shoulders._

_(At the hospital) in a private room._

_Alison was currently had a cast on her arm-after getting hit by a bullet._

_Doctor Lee Evans looked at the Detectives in the face. "Ms. Deeks was very lucky that the bullet didn't cause anymore damange to her"answered Lee._

_Steve, Kono, Chin, and Danny looked at Lee Evans in the face._

_"What do mean anymore damanged?"asked Chin._

_"Looks like Ms. Deeks had several scars on her back. I'm not sure from what through she wouldn't tell me without her guardians"answered Lee Evans._

_(Catherine Rhodes) comes walking towards them of course. _

_Steve is shocked to see his girlfriend he hasn't seen at least over 5 months now. "Catherine what are you doing here?"asked Steve who was wondering._

_Catherine looks at her boyfriend and new boss in the face. "I was reassigned to Hawaii for at least a couple months"answered Catherine saying hi to the others._

_Catherine was being filled in what was going on at the moment. She just stood there thinking a moment. "Alison! Is she the young girl who just walked out of room a couple minutes ago?"asked Catherine._

_"What!"shouted the task force._

_Doctor Lee Evans was talking to another doctor._

_"Doctor lee Evans, why did you let Alison leave the hospital?"demanded Danny who was wondering._

_Doctor Lee Evans looks at the detectives in the face. "I didn't have any choice-her guardians came and signed her out of the hospital. Oh! Another thing Detectives they work for NCIS"answered Lee Evans walking towards another part of the hospital._

_"NCIS"shouted Danny and Steve racing out of the hospital in a flash of lightening._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Detective Danny Williams and Detective Steve McGarrett were a little too-late in seeing Alison with the two NCIS Agents who come to take her back to California._

_Alison Williams-Deeks her mission was complete-in telling Detective Danny Williams-that she was his daughter whose wife-Rachel never told him._

_25 minutes later, they had arrived at the airport-that's where they had followed the group at the moment._

_Spotting Alison in one of the agent's lap, looking at the planes going by on the run way._

_Detective Danny Williams, Detective Steve McGarrett and Detective Kono Kelly were at the airport they were standing there._

_The NCIS Agents stood up now-staring at the Detectives in the face._

_"Is there something we can help you?"asked Eric Beal who was helping with the situation at the moment._

_"Yes! You can hand me my daughter back"snapped Danny Williams._

_Eric was about to say something to the Detectives in the face._

_Alison turns towards Eric who was talking to the Detectives in the face, she walks towards them at the moment. "Eric! Dad was wondering if we can get something to eat for everyone?"asked Alison._

_Eric nods his head towards Alison, hand out._

_Alison grabs the hand that Eric was holding out for her to take._

_"Wait just a minute, we can charge you for kidnapping a minor"answered Kono taking a step towards the group._

_"Actually for your information, Ms. Alison is under witness protection. Happens to be our adopted daughter and niece"snapped kensi Blye standing there._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_(20 minutes later) the group took off in their private plane._

_"Danny! We will get Alison back"answered Steve rubbing his partner's shoulders._

_Danny Williams gives and glares at his boss in the face. "How are we going to do that? They work for NCIS-which means they have the right to keep my daughter from living here"shouted Danny._

_Steve shakes his head. "I may have some contects in the navy"answered Steve pointing it out._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Alison was fixing a computer problem at the moment,didn't noticed at first navy officers standing there nervously at the moment._

_"Is there someone who can give us information on a Ms. Alison Williams?"asked Lt. Catherine Rhodes who is Detective Steve McGarrett girlfriend over 2 years now, who was standing along side with Lt. Lukas Callaghan who is the adopted son to Officer Jules Callaghan and Sam Braddock._

_Alison peers up under the desk-groans-not wanting visitors at the moments. Texted her loving family members from the cell-phone which was attach to her waist band of the pants. _

_Nells Jones comes downstairs and notices the people standing there. "Is there something can help you officers with?"asked Nells who was wondering why there were two navy officers standing there in their headquarters._

_"We need to see a Ms. Alison Williams"answered Lukas._

_Nells points towards a desk in the corner,calls for Eric to come downstairs to help with a situation._

_Alison pops her head out from fixing the computer looks at the two navy officers in the face. "Is there something you two need? I'm in a middle of something"asked Alison who is about to sit down at her aunt's desk._

_"We have orders to take you back with us to Hawaii"answered Lukas._

_Alison frozed in her spot-turns sightly towards the navy officers in the face. "Over my dead body, I'm not going back there-I completed my mission by giving the detectives the information"answered Alison._

_Catherine Rhodes reading the information given by her commrades on Alison's background on the plane to Calfornia. _

_(Kensi and Marty) racing into the headquarters in a flash of lightening._

_"You aren't taking my daughter away from here"snapped Marty standing there._

_Catherine Rhodes didn't really want to give the papers to the NCIS-Agents. "I'm sorry don't have a choice-I have a mission to bring Alison back with me to Hawaii-since Detective Danny Williams is biologically Alison's birth father"answered Catherine giving them a paper in her hands._

_Kensi and Marty read the contents of the paper given._

_Alison comes down with Hettie-sorry if I spelled that wrong in the first chapters. _

_Hettie looks at the two navy officers in the face. "When are the detectives expecting you back, Lt. Rhodes?"asked Hettie who was wondering._

_Lukas answers the question being. "Two days"answered Lukas._

_Hettie nods her head. "My agents will make sure that Alison is at the airport meeting you there. Alison needs time to pack her things and say goodbye"answered Hettie._

_Mouths were wide open at the moment._

_Gasps could be heard throughout the headquarters._

_"Hettie! You can't send our niece alone to Hawaii,It's been at least over 5 months now-since Rachel Williams death"answered Sam pointing it out_

_(Several hours later)_

_Hettie smiles at her agents-takes sip of her tea._

_"Hettie! Alison isn't going to be alone right?"asked Gregory Callen who was wondering._

_Hettie looks at her agents at the moment. "Alison isn't going to be alone in Hawaii,never said she was going to be staying with Detectives home. Alison is going to be staying at our safe house-with the others agents who are already there-on a mission to rescue Ashley Caine who just went missing like 5 weeks ago"answered Hettie._

_"Hettie,whose is at the safe house?"asked kensi who was wondering._

_Hettie looks at her agents. "I said to much at the moment,Kensi you are going with Alison to make sure she is safe to the airport undercover through"answered Hettie._

_(3 Days later) in Hawaii_

_Kono picked up Alison at the airport along with Ben her boyfriend of 4 months now, since Danny and Steve were busy with a case. "Alison! How was your flight?"asked Kono who was wondering._

_Alison looks at Detective Kono Kelly in the face,shugs her shoulders. "I fell asleep most of the ride over here, where's my dad and steve?"asked Alison probably already knowing the answer to the question ask._

_"Steve and Danny had a case, Grace is at school"answered Ben._

_Alison thinking a moment. "Too busy to pick his daughter up from the airport,at least back in California my adopted family would make the time to pick me up"murmured Alison._

_Neither Ben or Kono said anything at the moment._

_Arrived at the headquarters of the Hawaii five 0 task force._

_Steve was off doing something in his office._

_Chin was talking to someone on a phone._

_Danny was looking at some screen thing on the computer._

_The 3 of them looked up when Kono appeared with Alison with her two bags she brought with her._

_Alison stares at Danny Williams in the face,folds arms across her chest. "Give me a good reason why you asked Rhodes to force me here?"asked Alison._

_Danny Williams was about to say something at the moment._

_Steve McGarrett beat his partner to it. "Detective Danny Williams! Is your biological father and has custody over you. You better get used to it-not having anything you want"answered Steve._

_Danny Williams looks at his partner in the faces shakes his head at Steve. "Really! You had to say to my daughter on her first day to Hawaii"answered Danny._

_Steve looks at Danny in the face. "What did you want me to say to Alison,she's going to be staying with us for the time being"answered Steve._

_Interrupted at the moment,by coughing by their team mates._

_Catherine Rhodes standing there not too happy with the two detectives arguing with each other at the moment. "Detectives! With the two you arguing-Alison just raced out of the building in a flash of lightening"anwered Catherine._

_Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams racing out of their offices in a flash of lightening._

_(Alison has arrived to the safe house) area where she would be living at the moment-there are two safe-houses that are kept hidden from public eyes._

_Was standing like 4 feet away from one of the houses_

_Kono,Chin,Steve,Catherine and Danny saw Alison talking on a cell-phone._

_"Alison! You can't run away like that,there are many dangerous places"answered Danny trying to hug Alison around the shoulders._

_Out of nowhere-black ninja's came out of racing towards the group._

_Alison already knowing who the ninja's were in disgused. "Hey! Put me down"shouted Alison banging onto one of the kidnappers._

_Danny racing towards his daughter's aide,draws his weapon out. "Put my daughter down right this instance,unless you want trouble"shouted Danny._

_Catherine frozed in her spot._

_Alison's kidnappers looked at the detectives in the face._

_Two throwing cans towards the cops in the middle of the road._

_5 of the kidnappers took off with Alison and disappeared in a flash of lightening._

_Danny slams his fist-into the car. "No! I can't lose my daughter"shouted Danny angrily._

_"Danny! We will find Alison"answered Steve._

_Danny glares at Steve in the face. "This is your fault, we shouldn't have force my daughter to come to Hawaii"answered Danny storming off._

_(Agent Amelia Taylor-Adopted daughter to CSI-Mack Taylor of New York City-age 17 was recuit at the age of 15 years old, Nicholas Dinozzo adopted son to Tony of NCIS-Washington D.C-age 18, Aaron McGee adopted son to Timmy and Abby McGee-age 18, Meghan Hartford age 22-recuited at the age of 13 years old and Elena Wolfe daughter to Ryan Wolfe of CSI-Miami, Florida._

_Lisa Delko was already sitting in one of the safe houses-she was waiting on the others to show up with their leader for this secret mission._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_When the mist disappeared out of nowhere, the detectives were left with no trace of Alison being anywhere._

_Danny Williams groans after being knocked out of the white mist. "What am I going to tell Grace now,that her older sister is missing?"asked Danny._

_"Danny,We will fine Alison she can't be not far"answered Chin._

_Kono Kelly finds evidence-that leads to a house-that is close to the safe house. "Guys, I found something you should see"answered Kono pointing to the some of the evidence behind the kids kidnapping Alison right in front of them._

_(At the safe house)_

_The group of the task force was watching everything on the screens in the basement of the safe house._

_"It will be time-when they see where the safe house is at"murmured Aaron drinking some water._

_Alison is sitting there watching the detectives. "Or I go make sure they don't found out about your task force operations. Don't find out the reason why I'm here in the first place"answered Alison pointing to the other task force members in the basement._

_Meghan Hartford drinking some ice cold water. "Alison, It's up to you,since your the leader for the assignment-think Hettie forgotten to mention to you in the first place"answered Meghan._

_"How long has Ashley been here on an undercover assignment?"asked Alison who was drinking some water._

_"2 Years ago"answered Aaron typing away on his computer._

_"So we don't know if Ashley is even alive in the first place"answered Nicholas._

_Alison get's up from where she was sitting. "Can the two of you make some kind of distraction for me to escape?"asked Alison peering at Nicholas and Aaron._

_Nicholas and Aaron nodded their heads headed up the stairs in a flash of lightening._

_(Detectives were trying to find out where Alison could be taken too)_

_Danny wasn't quite doing so well-he was leaning against the car."What if we never find my duaghter, how do we explain the NCIS agents in California that Alison went missing?"asked Danny._

_(Crash sounds could be heard) on the road a couple feet down._

_(Detectives racing towards the source) of the crash._

_Nicholas and Aaron having an argument in front of the detectives._

_"How am I going to explain to my parents-about the bike?"asked Aaron standing there ready to punch Nicholas in the face._

_"Not my fault you rode your bike-against the car"answered Nicholas leaning against his damage doorway to the car-that the task force owns._

_"Hello,Is there something we can help the two of you out?"asked Chin who was walking towards the two kids._

_"Are you ok?"asked Steve._

_Nicholas and Aaron looked at the two detectives in the face._

_"We don't need you help,detectives"snapped Aaron walking away from the crime scene._

_"Wait a minute, we never told you we were cops"said Danny pointing it out._

_Kono Kelly-sees Alison racing towards them in a flash of lightening. "Alison,Are you ok?"asked Alison._

_Steve,Chin and Danny snapped their heads towards Alison who was leaning against Kono for support._

_Danny races towards his daughter. "Alison,Who are the people who kidnapped you?"asked Danny._

_Alison glares at detective Danny williams-meaning her birth father. "What are you going to do to them?"asked Alison who was curious._

_"We are going to charge them for kidnapping a minor to begin with,one whose father is a detective is going to do some damage control"answered Danny._

_Alison shakes head"Guys, You might as well show yourselves,they know that it was a fake kidnapping"whispered Alison into her earpiece she was wearing._

_Detectives were shocked when some (people) showed up out of nowhere._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"You kidnapped my daughter-had no right"answered Danny angrily._

_Meghan Hartford, Nicholas Dinozzo,Aaron Mcgee,Lisa Delko,Elena Wolfe and Amelia Taylor stood there ground at the moment._

_"Actually! There's nothng you can do-since our parents happen to be cops"answered Amelia Taylor shoving her badge at the detectives._

_"Wait your a cop?"asked Chin._

_Amelia Taylor nods her head. "I work for the FBI-computer techician"answered Amelia Taylor her badge around her waist._

_"Is there a place we can talk in private?"asked Elena._

_"Sure back at our headquarters"answered Steve._

_task force members shake their heads._

_"No, You come with us it's safety reasons"answered Meghan._

_"hey wait a minute we don't take orders from kids"answered steve._

_"Then we are done talking"answered Alison walking away from the detectives._

_"Alison, Where do you think your going?"asked Steve looking at Alison in the face._

_Alison looks at Steve and Danny at the moment. "Who ever said I was staying with you two detectives, Hettie forgotten to mention to you-I'm still in witness protection-and will be staying in the safe house here in Hawaii. She never mention had to stay with you two detectives-just said had custody over me"answered Alison._

_Danny walks over to Alison. "Can't you at least stay one night at our home,so grace can see you?"asked Danny._

_Alison glares over to the task force members. "I will stay with you a couple days-but detectives think you should move to that house"answered Alison pointing two feet away from them._

_(One of the houses on the property) that the task force owns-as a safe house._

_Danny and Steve glared at each other in the face._

_(2 days later)_

_Kono,Grace and Alison were shopping for some clothes at a local mall._

_Grace happy that her older sister was staying in Hawaii. "Can I get this?"asked Grace holding up a shirt._

_Alison looking up from her cell-phone was reading a message from one of the task force members. "Kono, Can You take Grace back with you to the headquarters. Something is wrong I need to go, I'm sorry"answered Alison hurrying out of the store without buying anything._

_Kono calls Steve at work,knowing he should know that she was bringing Grace back to the headquarters. _

_Just in time to hear shots being heard outside of the store._

_Kono calls her team mates and back-up. "Grace,Get down"shouted Kono._

_Grace not hearing Kono saying get out._

_Alison ended up coming out of the store-where some of the task force were meeting her a couple feet away from everyone at the mall._

_At least 8 people came storming outside of the store-guns were drawen._

_Alison shoves Grace down-protecting her. "Grace, I want you to go back inside please"whispered Alison._

_Grace shaking again. "No, I can't leave you here. Danno and uncle Steve will be worried about leaving you"murmured Grace._

_Alison shoves Grace towards Kono who had drawen her gun out. "Do it"snapped Alison towards Grace._

_Grace racing towards Kono Kelly for safety-she turns just in time to see bullets flying at Alison and her friends. "NO"shouted Grace._

_Kono pulls Grace down-just in time too see Alison shot at one of the 8 people who had guns out._

_1 of the 8 people went down to the ground-bleeding._

_"Boss,Ralph is down"shouted one of gunmen._

_Leader of the group-turns towards the task force-standing there._

_"You,Shouldn't be here-I have one of your own-whose going to be dead"shouted the leader._

_Meghan,Nicholas,Aaron,Elena,lisa and Amelia surrounding Alison form-which was in the middle._

_Help arrived when the other detectives arrived at the scene._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"How in the world did you get them?"asked Cameron pointing to some of the people who were arrested._

_By standers pointed to the group of kids standing there._

_Alison slam her fist into one of the gunmen. "You tell me where Ashley is right now"bellowed Alison._

_"Over my dead body,Ashley isn't going to be alive anymore"laughed the second of commad._

_(Detectives)_

_(It's been over at least 6 days) since the incident._

_Grace was taken out of school in the meantime._

_Detectives haven't seen any of the kids-especially Alison._

_Danny was getting irrated-on not seeing his older daughter._

_(Catherine Rhodes) comes walking into the headquarters. _

_"Catherine, Is there a reason why you are here?"asked Chin who was curious._

_Catherine holds out a flash drive in her heands. "Have information to why Alison is friends with those kids"answered Catherine._

_(Flashdrive) on their computer screen now._

_Catherine points to the members of the task force members. "One of their own task force was working undercover over 2 years in Hawaii-Ashley Caine the daughter to a detective Horatio Caine of Miami Dade Police Department. She went missing when not calling the office"answered Catherine._

_Detectives looking at the different task force._

_"So was kidnapping my daughter part of their plan?"Asked Danny who is leaning against the wall of the headquarters._

_"Why didn't the Governor tell ever us there was an undercover agent?"asked Chin pointing it out._

_Catherine Rhodes looks at the detectives. "I work for the Navy remember-my contract told me some information the others can't get access to"answered Catherine._

_Kono is reading something. "Guys, We may have a problem here"answered Kono._

_Steve,Catherine,Danny and Chin looked at Kono who was peering at the computer screen table._

_"Kono something wrong?"asked Steve._

_Kono points something out on the table in front of them. "Look who the leader of the task force, you not going to like it"answered Kono._

_Danny,Chin,Catherine and Steve saw in what Kono found._

_Danny not liking it one bit. "I'm going to go fine my daughter-then ground her for life"answered Danny about to walk out of the headquarters._

_"Danny, Alison might not have known she was going to be the leader of the task force,didn't you say her guardians happen to be NCIS Agents in California?"asked Catherine pointing it out._

_Steve nods his head. "Yes,Hettie gave us custody of Alison,wondering if she knew what was going on here"answered Steve._

_"You mean sending my oldest daughter here-to be the leader of the unknown task force-we have no idea what's is going on, because my daughter is missing"answered Danny._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Look whose the leader is for the task force is,your not going to like it"answered Kono pointing to the computer screen.

Detective Danny Williams, Steve and Chin shocked of seeing who the leader was for the task force.

"Great my oldest child is the leader of the task force, when I find Alison she is so grounded"answered Danny.

"Alison might not have known she would be the leader of the task force"answered chin pointing it out.

Steve McGarrett thinking-typing something on the computer screen. "Wondered if the NCIS-knew-about this undercover mission"answered Steve.

"Couldn't you asked Catherine she works for the Navy?"asked Danny wanting answers to why he wasn't told his daughter Alison was working undercover.

(3 hours later) Catherine was at the grocery store not knowing some of the task force members would be there.

Nicholas,Meghan and Alison were at the local grocery store-gathering some items for the safe house-that they had ran out of.

Catherine speaking into the phone. "Steve,I believe saw Alison here at the store"whispered Catherine.

(Steve looks over to Danny). "Catherine, See if you can stall Alison at the store,we are on our way"answered Steve.

15 minutes later

(Catherine was trying her best to get some of the task force members to stay) at the grocery store. "Is there a reason why you kids are leaving so soon?"asked Catherine who was standing there by her car.

Nicholas,Alison and Meghan were putting some of the groceries into bags on their backs-since they riding their bikes-that were part of the their jobs.

"We are gone shopping"answered Nicholas.

"We are needed somewhere else"answered Alison getting on her bike.

"Wait! Can I get a picture of you three kids?"asked Catherine.

Alison,Meghan and Nicholas looked at their watches.

"Sure, Then we really have to get going"answered Meghan.

(Danny and Steve) arrived just as Catherine put her camera away in the purse she was holding onto.

Alison sees her dad getting out of the car in a flash of lightening. "Meghan and Nicholas call the others tell them we are going to be a little late. Detectives from the Hawaii five 0 are here"answered Alison who was still on her bike.

"Alison, We know your the head of the task force that's on a rescue mission on Hawaii"answered Steve.

Meghan dropped her water on the ground.

Nicholas was coughing.

Alison stood her ground.

"Where did you two get that information from? Only the Governor of California and Hawaii know that information given out"answered Nicholas.

"Wait the governor of Hawaii knew there was an undercover agent here on the island, didn't bother telling us this information given?"asked Steve.

Meghan and Nicholas nodded their heads.

"Alison didn't know she would be the leader of the task force, until we kidnapped her like 4 days ago"answered Meghan.


End file.
